The Roofs of New York
by Ellamore Devill
Summary: Two bestfriend lives in New York. On one night they we're suddenly attacked by a big dog. On thay night met they some very rare creatures. Not just any creatures but giant turtles! What will happen to the girls? - LEOXOC - RAPHXOC-
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was middle in the night already. Allmost everyone was asleep except a handful of people. On the roofs of the buildings of New York, there were four turtles. Not just normal turtles, but mutant ninja turtles. They were on patrol again. Most time nothing happened, but the last few days there were some un-explained things in the city, people were missing, mutants that were hiding in the shadows.

Ellamore was walking with Susan through the street of New York. It was a calm night, nothing did really happen. When they turned left to go in an alley, they both sensed that something was wrong. They turned around and saw a very, very large dog. It wasn't just a normall large dog it was a mutant. Ellamore looked at the dog wide eyes.

Susan looked at the dog with wide eyes. She didn't believe what she just saw. She hoped it wasn't real because to be honest, she was a little scared. "So... Ellamore, are you seeing what I am seeing? "She said and looked over at her friend, trying to find her butterfly knives in her pockets.

"If you see a HUGE dog, then yes...". Ellamore grabbed her handknives. She had always two of those with her just in case something happened. She was a little bit scared, but she had once learned how to overcome her fear. It worked and she was as calm as she could be. At those time she was happy with her past, she knew how to fight, she knew how to survive. She heard something, someone above her. He was standing on the roof, at the same time came other mutant behind her and Susan. They were green, WAIT! THEY ARE TURTLES?! If this day couldn't get any weirder...

Susan turned around and saw someone standing there, it wasn't just someone, it was a... wait.. and turtle? Alright, I give up, New York isn't boring. She looked at the turtle behind her, she saw a red mask and the greenest eyes she ever saw in her life, they were beautiful. "What are you?" She looked at him and he looked back. "I'm a turtle, now step aside, sweetheart." He said to me and walked in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]  
Please mind that this is a RP story. The RP is between POMfan and me.  
Charcters:  
POMfan:**

**Susan(OC), Raph, Donnie, Splinter, Shredder, Karai, Xever**

**ME:  
Ellamore(OC), Leo, Mikey, Ayanami-sama, Samire, Tigerclaw, Dogpound**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Leo|**

I turned around to see two girls who were ready to fight, I have to protect them. "Donnie! Mikey! Take the girls out of here. We take care of the rest". It was just a second, just a second that our eyes did meet her beautiful blue eyes. It was like something I can explain, she was mine soulmate. I knew that if something would happen to her that I couldn't take it.

**Ellamore|**

I saw the turtle with the blue mask and my heart skipped a beat. Our eyes met a second, I only needed that second to know why I'm alive. The reason I'm here, was that I would meet mine soulmate. A whole new world was opening for me. I felt right away that I must protect him. I wouldn't, couldn't live without him.

**Susan| **

I looked at the turtle in front of me, I don't know what it was, but I had a feeling we were connected. It was one weird feeling, a feeling I have got to get used to it. But right now, it was time to fight. I grabbed my butterfly knives and pushed the turtle out of the way, standing in front of the big dog thing. "No way, pretty face. I can handle myself just fine. So if you don't mind, I will take down this dog."

**Raph|**

Was she stupid? Crazy? And, idiot? No, I could see she wasn't all of that, she was just brave and I know she could take care of herself. But not even I can't take down Dog Pound on my own. Right now, all we sadly have to care about is that the girls get out of here safely, but yeah that was Donnie and Mikey's job. Sure she was pretty, had the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen in my life, she clearly knew how to fight, but still. Girly needs to get out of here, right now. I placed my hand on her shoulder and took her back, I took the protecting part again. "No way, trust me... you can't handle this."

**Ellamore|**

I stood there breathless not knowing what really was happening. I just have to accept the situation thought I. "No way turtles! We are not going to escape this fight. Let's stand side by side, and defeat those mutants!"

**Leo|**

I watch the girl and was surprised about how much courage she had. She was right, we shouldn't doubt those girls. Both girls arrn't normal they are special. "You are right, let's stand side by side".

**Dogpound|**

"I got enough heard of this crap, let`s go Xever. Let us beat them up"

**Raph|**

"No way, okay! These are little girls, they can't handle Dogpound and Fishface! "

**Susan| **

Okay, now I just feel insulted. "And what do you mean by that? I can even kick your butt if I want to!"

**Xever|**

"Enough talk, Let's just fight!"

**Leo|**

"Yes way Raph! They don't carry knives like that for nothing! It is six against two!" Ah! Raph always makes me angry for some reason.

**Ellamore|**

"Susan is right red turtle!". I felt I became irritated, I hope I don't lose control like a few years ago. I was done thinking and I run towards the huge dog.

**Dogpound|**

uhh way must they talk so much?! I run against the little human girl and i tried to slay her with mine claws.

**Raph|**

"No, its four against two!"Seriously! Leo always thinks he knows the best, but he doesn't! These are two girls, not knowing what to do, and they could seriously get hurt! "I thought you were the responsible one Leo! We need to bring those girls into safety!" I grabbed the arm of the girl in front of me. "First things first, oh fearless leader! "

**Susan|**

He grabbed my arm and I just felt the urge to kick him where it hurts, but on the other hand… he was trying to get me out of any harm. That is actually very sweet of him. So what to do now, fight with those jerks, or let myself get saved by a hot, muscular turtle. "Ellamore, he is right, I know we can fight but... they can handle it!"

**Ellamore|**

I ignored Susan and began to fight the huge dog. I tried to kick him in the face, but it was not an easy fight. I felt the anger Building up. I knew I had to stop or else... "FINE!" I yelled at the turtle group and Susan. I fell back and was ready to go. One more time I Looked at the turtle with the blue mask and hoped that I could see him soon again.

**Leo|**

Shit! I was confused by my feelings what are burning in my heart. "Okey, change of the plan! Raph! Get the girl to somewhere safe.

**Dogpound|**

I'm seriously done with the turtles and those girls. I started to attack the turtle with the red mask.

**Raph|**

I saw Dogpound attacking me and I quickly pushed the girl out of the way before getting slammed into a wall, Alright, when we're done with this, I will kill Leo!

**Susan|**

He saved me… the red turtle saved my butt… I grabbed my butterfly knives and started attacking the dog dude. I can't believe that... that cute turtle saved me, oh man I love him already.

**Ellamore|**

Great... First i can't fight... and,now we ARE going to fight... Unbelieveable! "Come on Susan were out of here!" Please, please let nothing happen to the blue masked turtle.

**Dogpound|**

"Mhahaha" I laughed as I saw that the red masked turtle got slammed into the wall. It's time to knock him out!

**Leo|**

This is all my fault... I let mine feelings control me... Today am I really a bad leader. I need to do something but what?! I started to stress... Be calm Leo Get calm! I screamed inside my head. it worked! My head was calm and peaceful again, I could now come up with a plan. First, we needed to get the girl out of here.

"Donnie, Mikey, I leave the girls to you..."

**Donnie|**

Seriously? Sometimes I just don't get those guys! I grabbed the girl that wanted to attack Dogpound and jumped from wall to wall with her in my arms. "You will thank me later." Oh man she is just as small as April, but she is also different.

**Susan|**

No! I can't leave that red turtle, he needs me! How do I make sure that he… he doesn't get hurt again? I just hope I will see him again, and alive. Oh god… I'm falling in love with a turtle…

**Mikey|**

"let's go white hair girl" I grabbed her arm and took her away.

**Ellamore|**

"NO!". I stood still and made sure I was loss of his grip. I coulnd't abandon the guys. I walked toward the blue masked turtle, and stood beside him. "let's take this dog down. TOGETHER!

**Leo|**

I watch her coming stand beside me. I love the courage that she have. "Raph and the other girl you are team b, Donnie Mikey team c, we are team a. Let's do the switch technic! First C then B and we`re at last! Let's do this!".

**Mikey|**

"Come on Donnie! let's take this little doggie down!" I started to get in position waiting for Donnie.

**Raph|**

"And why exactly are we team B? We are way better then you guys! Call us team A!"

**Susan|**

I love the way he is talking, it reminds me of myself, he is such a sweet heart. "And my name isn't other girl. My name is Susan." I slammed the purple turtle against his head and he looked at me. "What… you were holding me. " I stood next to the red turtle, holding my butterfly knives. "I'm ready. "

**Leo|**

"Just stick with the plan! Donnie! Mikey! GO!" Gosh... Raph is so annoying.

**Ellamore|**

"By the way turtles, I'm Ellamore" I stood in position and was ready to fight. I called the big bird who air-dropped mine katana. The katana holder was decorated with a white and red dragon what remindes me of mine past.

**Mikey|**

"Come on Donnie, stop thinking about April and start to fight"

**Donnie|**

"I… wasn't thinking about April!" Oh man now I am thinking about April, oh she is so cute. Now, back to business! I jumped next to Mikey and grabbed my bow staff.

**Susan|**

I looked at the red turtle and stood next to him. "You are actually pretty cute, you know that?" I then looked at the fish dude and attacked him.

**Raph|**

Cute? I'm cute? Oh man, she is one kind of a girl. "Well, you are not bad looking either, Susan" I grinned and attacked Fishface. "The name is Raph, by the way." I looked her in her blue eyes, damn is she trying to kill me with her cuteness?

**Leo|**

Why can't Raph and Susan just stick to the plan... This is becoming bothersome. I need end this quickly Space Heroes new episode is beginning soon. "Let's kick the fish and dog's but!"


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N]  
Please mind that this is a RP story. The RP is between POMfan and me.  
Charcters:  
POMfan:**

**Susan(OC), Raph, Donnie, Splinter, Shredder, Karai, Xever**

******ME:  
Ellamore(OC), Leo, Mikey, Ayanami-sama, Samire, Tigerclaw, Dogpound**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ellamore|**

"Was about time" while I was saying that, I knew that my life was going to change. Not that I really mind, maybe it won't be so boring anymore

**Mikey|**

"Sure thing Leo, Let's make some sushi!"

**Dogpound|**

"Ha! you can't defeat me, Mwhahaha" said I in an evil voice.

**Raph|**

When we were fighting Fishface I stared into the eyes of Susan. She can fight, hot-headed, pretty and amazing. We were fighting Fishface while looking in each other's eyes. So this is love, huh? Feels good.

**Susan|**

His eyes are beautiful, the way he fights is perfect, his arms are strong and he is just amazing... I like him, no, I love him.

**Donnie|**

When we were fighting I noticed Susan and Raph. It was just like when I see April. Raphael? In love? I stood next to Mikey. "Mikey, look at Raph..."

**Mikey|**

"wowoo, some one is in looovvvveee". but really Raph in love? Haha this is going to be great.

**Ellamore|**

Ah it's cute Susan in love. Ellamore focus! Yelled I in my head.

We need to defeat this dog.

**Leo|**

She is so cute with her serious face. But still I have to focus. I looked at Ellamore and nodded the second she saw me, apparently she understood and we both did go in attack mode at the same time. Shit Mikey and Donnie are standing still. Ugg so much trouble are those two. "MIKEY DONNIE! FIGHT ALREADY!" yelled I. i saw that Fishface almost was defeated, man we got to hurry up or I will lose towards Raph

**Raph|**

How the heck did Mikey notice that?! Ugh. I watched it as Fishface and Dogpound retreated. Cowards.

**Xever|**

"This ain't over turtles!"

**Susan|**

I watched them retread, really, those guys can't win? I thought they were bad asses, looks like they are just stupid. I turned around and looked at the Raph, man he is cute, hot and dangerous, Susan like it! "Thanks for the help… We appreciate it. "

**Leo|**

Finally those guys are gone, now we have an other problem to solve. What's is gonna happen to those girls?

**Ellamore|**

Pff finally those guys are gone...

**Raph|**

I looked at those girls, could we trust them and bring them home with us? I think we can, Donnie brought April home too, so why not those too. "So, you girls know how to fight pretty well, what do ya think Leo, Take them home with us?"

**Donnie|**

My eyes got wide, bring them home with us? Is he going crazy?! We don't even know if we can trust them, they could be friends with the enemy! I walked to Leo and stood next to him and whispered "Leo, we can't take them home, they could be friends with the enemy... We can't trust them.. "

**Leo|**

"Well I think that's is a good idea Raph. Donnie I know the risk, but did you saw the look on their faces when Fishface and Dogpound were coming. So, you wanna come home with us, Ellamore and Susan?"


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]  
Please mind that this is a RP story. The RP is between POMfan and me.  
Charcters:  
POMfan:**

**Susan(OC), Raph, Donnie, Splinter, Shredder, Karai, Xever**

******ME:  
Ellamore(OC), Leo, Mikey, Ayanami-sama, Samire, Tigerclaw, Dogpound**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Ellamore|**

Hmm to go to their home, maybe not so bad idea. It's not like my -so-called 'parents' will mind, I'm just a monster to them. "I go" answered I short.

**Mikey|**

Pfff why am I the only one without a love buddy...

**Susan|**

"Sure, I'll go! Why not?" I looked at Raph and he smiled at me, man he is adorable. Why wouldn't he be, he is such a hotty!

**Donnie|**

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" I looked at the girls, Sure, they helped us. But they defiantly had some training from a great master, and a bad one I think.

**Raph|**

I put my arm out to Susan and she took it. This girl is adorable! "Oh come on Donnie, This isn't a bad idea, we can trust those girls. "

**Leo|**

"that's true Raph. Let's go home!"

**Mikey|**

"Indeed Leo let's go home, it's Pizza Time!"

**Raph|**

I started walking to a manhole with this cute girl on my arm. "So my home is a little smelly, but you will get used to it, Suzy."

**Susan|**

Suzy? A nickname? That soon? How cute and so cool! He is talking me to his home already? How sweet. He is such an adorable hotty!

**Ellamore|**

I saw already the excitement and happiness in Susan eyes. But was Leo really mine soulmate? What is love anyway? I thought back to the place were I did grow up.

- Flash back-

_"Harder Ellamore! Faster! You worthless child!" yelled Ayanami-sama at me. I wanted to cry, I want to go away! One of his servants came to him and said: "Sir, it's not time to send Ellamore to a school?" Ayanami-sama looked sternly at the servant. "you are right make everything ready" The servant walked away. "now Ellamore you even have permission to go to school, but you first have to do something..." I looked at Ayanami-sama and got scared, most of the time if I had to do something for Ayanami-sama wasn't really nice._

_The next day he took me to a building. Their were only three people in the room. "In order to go to school you must kill at least one person." Ayanami-sama said. "what's is wrong little girl? Do you want us to take care of you? Just like we did to this girl?" said one of the evil man pointed toward a murdered girl. I looked at Ayanami-sama who stood there with an evil smile. I felt the anger burning inside me. I took mine Katana and lost control, all mine anger what I had inside me. I took it out on those people. I KILLED THEM ALL. "Good job mine Ellamore" said Ayanami-sama. _

- End Flash Back-

**Leo|**

let's go and eat some pizza guys! I looked at Ellamore and saw that she was thinking about something very hard. Hmmm, maybe I should try talking toward later. But still she is such a beautiful girl, my mind is still going crazy!

**Donnie|**

I opened the manhole cover and looked at the girls. Time for some talk with that Susan. When we went down the manhole I quickly grabbed Susan her arm and walked with her in front of the others. "So, Susan, was it? Where did you learn to fight? "

**Susan|**

Why does he want to know that? He really isn't trusting me now is he? "Yes its Susan, and its none of your business." I walked back to Raph and took his arm. I couldn't tell him that I learned it from the purple dragons.

-Flashback-

_I was walking on the streets, felt so alone, I was 14 years old and my home wasn't exactly great… When I was walking I saw some guys walking in an alley, they looked awesome. "How many money do you have, Fong?" I heard one of them say and I followed them. "N-Not much Xever… just... Some money.." I blinked, he looked cool. "You are one idiota! " He wanted to slap him, but then he saw me. "What are you looking at?" I wanted to walk back, but I bumped into another guy. "I.. I wanted to know... What.. What that knife is.." The dude, known as Xever looked at his hand to his knife. "An butterfly knife… Why? You like?" I nodded and he walked to me and grinned "Do you want to learn fighting with it? " I smiled and nodded again, and he gave one of his knives to me. "Uh, Xever, sir... Are you sure you are going to teach a... little girl how to fight?" said one big guy. "Why not, she looks cool to me, reminds me of Karai…" Then he showed me how to use it, how to fight, and on that moment was I a purple dragon. _

-End Flashback-

**Raph|**

Man that girl is cute, she got one pretty good attitude there. Reaaaly good. I like it!

**Leo|**

While we were walking under the ground thought I back to the training, my brothers and I went through. I smiled even if Raph and I were fighting a lot they were still good memories. "but good question Donnie, but It's okay if you don't want to talk about it? How about you Ellamore?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ellamore|**

"I rather talk not about my past" answered I cold and short. Ugh I think I'm going to have a lot of flashback while I'm with them. They remind me a lot of the clan were I was forced to grow up in, but the main differents is still that this clan is a lot nicer. Ayanami-sama wasn't nice, he was pure evil, but he has still his good side I think. He was an excellent fighter.

-Flashback-

_"Ellamore! Stand Up! And fight! Ignore your emotions, ignore your feelings, ignore the pain!" Ayanami-sama said this to me in a cold stern way. "Yes, master!" I trained for almost 10 ohours a day with Ayanami-sama, and the little free time I had was spent also on training. I had to become stronger! I have to become worthy of Ayanami-sama! "Ellamore it's time. You`re going to school tomorrow don't fail." That was the only thing Ayanami-sama said that day. I wondered what was wrong..._

_The next day I did go to school, I hated it everyone was staring at me at lunchbreak I did go towards the gym were I began to train again. When lunchbreak was over, went I go to mine classes. The schoolday was finally over. I went home. When I got their saw I Ayanami-sama fight with someone who I didn't know. "AYANAMI-SAMA!" screamed I._

-End flash back-

**Mikey|**

Gosh I wish we were home, I was hungry! I NEED SOME PIZZA!

"hurry up guys I can't live much longer without pizza"

**Raph|**

"Easy Mikey, were home… go get your Pizza.." I smiled at Susan and brought her into the living room. "Welcome to our humble home, it isn't much, but it is all we have. It is amazing! " I sat down on the couch and she sat down next to me.

**Susan|**

"This is really amazing! And, really cool!" I smiled at Raph, looking at him.

**Donnie|**

"I think April and .. Ugh... Casey are still at school guys, sensei must still be meditating… So who is going to tell him that we brought those two girls, here at our SECRET base? Not me, I never wanted them here!"

**Leo|**

"oh now you said Donnie, I havn't really though about that part, he-he" Probably need Raph and I have to tell sensei we`re are the ones that brought those girls here. "But anyway this is our home Ellamore welcome" I Smiled at her with the biggest smile I had.

**Ellamore|**

"ah thank you" said I with a little smile. Those turtles are really nice! I am grateful to have met them. Would have Ayanami-sama have approved this? I thought.

Mikey|

"Pizza is here!" I put down two pizza's on the table, and I began to eat.

**Raph|**

I looked at the pizza and took one slice. That Space Heroes show... That dude took a slice and let his girl take a bite.. She liked it... Maybe... She will like it too. "Hey, Suzy. You should try this one, it's really great. "

**Susan|**

I blinked and looked at him, is he for real? Or just trying to be nice? "Sure why not?" I smiled and took a bite from his slice, this was really good. "Hmmm, you are right Raph. Really great!".

**Leo|**

I took a slice and put on the TV to watch Space heroes. "Ellamore you need to watch this!"

**Ellamore|**

I sat next to him and watched the show that was on TV. Oh it `was kind of interesting. I really was into the television show now.

**Raph|**

I saw him putting on the show and I rolled my eyes. "Not again! I hate this stupid show!" I stood up, grabbing a slice. "Wanna see my room? " I looked at Susan and smiled.

**Susan|**

I nodded and walked with him to his room. He is so cool, sweet, amazing and totally cool! When we walked into his room I blinked. It was so amazing, a real cool room! "Wow, Raph this is so cool… I love your room!" I smiled and sat down on his bed.

**Donnie|**

This is bad... This is bad! What if Splinter doesn't approve this. Well, Leo is the one responsible for all this, but still. Oh he is going to freak out! "Guys, we need to think. Sensei is not going to approve this at all!"

**Leo|**

"Shhh this is the good part!" said I a little annoyed. Why does he interrupt my show! I quick looked at Ellamore and saw that she was totally into this show already. She is really a cutie.

**Ellamore|**

I love this show already

**Mikey|**

I heard someone coming, I looked and saw sensei.

**Donnie|**

Oh no, Oh no, OH NO! This is bad… really, reaaaaly bad! "Alright, you are the responsible one Leo, go explain it, right now! "

**Susan|**

I looked around and saw a picture of him and a little turtle. "Is that your pet?" I smiled and looked at the picture and then at Raph, but I saw he was sad. "He was… something bad happened to him... He is still alive but… well... Let just say it isn't right anymore between me and Spike... He made me feel a little happier, I am so angry all the time! And, only he could calm me down... No one understands me... No one gets it.." he said and I looked at him, poor Raph. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes smiling sweetly at him. "I understand Raph, I know how you feel and I do get you… I understand… I will help you, if you help me. "

**Raph|**

I looked at her, she did feel… she does understand… I... I can't believe this. "This isn't a dream right? " She laughed and said no and I just smiled. "Man, you are amazing, and I will help ya… " She smiled back and we hugged. Donnie, I finally understand the feeling you have every day. I love her!

**Leo|**

I was still into Space Heroes and didn't hear a thing.

**Ellamore|**

While I was watching space heroes someone entered the room, I tapped on Leo's shoulder and whispers: "Who is that, Leo?" Leo looked at me and said proudly " That is is mine sensei". OH WAIT, Crap, Shit! I forgot that I had some explaining to do...

"RAPH COME HERE"


	6. Chapter 6

**Mikey|**

This is gonna be a fun... game!

**Raph|**

I loved the hug, until mister goody three toes yelled. "Ugh… what now.." I let go of Susan and stood up. "Come Suzy, the almighty leader needs me."

**Susan|**

We walked to the living room together. "Don't you like your brother, Raph?" He looked at me and grinned. "Well, let just say that he likes to follow the rules, and I like to break them… sure I like the dork, but I don't like it to show that…" Raph said and we walked into the living room, and I saw a huge rat standing there. "Who is that…" "That is my sensei, be cool, I'll handle this." Raph said with a smile.

**Splinter |**

My sons came home, but now I see that they didn't came alone. They brought two girls into our secret lair, and why they that is a big question. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Can you explain to me why there are two strangers inside our secret lair?"

**Leo|**

"Euummm Well Raph has a good explaining for that right Raph?" uhhgg I coulnd't think straight! I let even Raph clean mine mess up.

**Ellamore|**

THAT's Their sensei?! His eyes are so different from Ayanami-sama eyes. I don't think those turtles get a hard punishment from him. I remembered again something of mine past.

-Flashback-

_"DIDN'T I TOLD YOU TO TRAIN MORE ELLAMORE! YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" yelled Ayanami-sama at me while hitting me with a thin sharp sword. "I I I am sorry master! Please forgive me!". "Do you really think that I would forgive you?! Ayanami-sama continued with hitting me. He stopped when he saw that I almost was dead. I laid there for a really long time, my wounds were healing and I could move again although it did still hurt._

- End of flashback-

**Mikey|**

Oh damn! Why am I also in trouble? I did nothing!

**Raph|**

"W-well… We were just on patrol when we saw these girls being attacked by Dogpound and Fishface f-for no reason… And we helped then and… well... We got along very good and… so we became friends, and took them with us…" I looked at Susan and she looked down at the ground, she is hiding something for me.

**Splinter|**

I looked at the girls, they seem trust worthy. Only one of them is hiding something, and I want to know, what. "What is your name?" I looked at her. "S-Susan, sir. " She said and gave a bow. "Is there something you want to tell us, Susan?"

**Susan|**

I looked at Ellamore, I never told her about why they were after us. I betrayed the purple dragons, and those guys wanted revenge… I then looked at Raph and then at Splinter before looking at the ground. "They weren't chasing us for nothing…. I… I betrayed the purple dragons, Left them behind and did not gave them the money they wanted from me… So, they went to their master. He wanted to punish me for what I did… That is why a giant dog and fish sticks were after me….

**Ellamore|**

I looked with wide eyes at Susan. Why... why... why didn't she told me? doesn't she trust me? Am i not good enough for her?! My mind went blank. I couldn't think anymore. "WHY DIDN`T YOU TOLD ME, I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIEND, WHY DON`T YOU JUST TRUST ME?!" yelled I at her. The moment I realised what I just have said, did I regret everything what I had said. "I'm sorry Susan I shoulnd't yell at you like that. Please forgive me"

**Leo|**

What?! I coulnd`' believe what just happened she was with the purple dragons?!

**Raph|**

I can't believe this... THE PURPLE DRAGONS! I knew this was going to happen, something was wrong with her! Suzy… Ugh… I walked to my room, ignoring everyone.

**Leo|**

"I'm sorry Donnie for not believing you." I was utterly shocked with this information, she didn't even told her best friend. Poor Ellamore she looked so broken now. I laid a gentle hand on her, and whispered to her: "Don't worry you`re not alone anymore"

**Ellamore|**

I heard Leo's whisper and I nodded. Why did I have the feeling I was betrayed?!

**Mikey|**

I was shocked just like everyone else, and i couldn't think normal for a while.

**Raph|**

"Stupid.. STUPID.. STUPID! " I pushed a punching bag. I hate what happened, I can't believe what happened. I fell in love with a girl, and she is the fucking enemy! Why? Why the shell does this happen?! "WHY ME!?" I kept pushing and I was so angry.

**Donnie|**

"What do you think sensei want from Susan? " I looked at Leo and at Ellamore.

**Leo|**

"I have no idea... I hope Raph is gonna be okay" said I with a hint of concern.

**Ellamore|**

"why... why did she hide it from me...?" I said out loud without noticing it.

**Raph|**

"Don't you think we all want to know that? But it doesn't care, if she comes out... She is leaving. I don't care…" I walked into the living room and started pushing the bag there. "I can't believe it…."


	7. Chapter 7

**Splinter|**

I walked out of the Dojo and heard them talk, I put a hand on Leonardo his shoulder and my other hand on Ellamore her shoulder. "She didn't want to get you in trouble Ellamore, her past is something she doesn't like to talk about, and she isn't the only one, we all have things in the past that we rather not want to tell. Susan made some mistakes, and she wanted to make them right again. That is why she left the purple dragons because she didn't want to get you into any trouble. "

**Leo|**

I sighed relief. Thank god she isn't an evil bitch

**Ellamore|**

I stepped away a few meters my mind was a chaos. I didn`t know who I should and shouldn't trust anymore. My legs were starting to become numb and my eyesight turned black.

**Donnie|**

"Ellamore?" I looked at her, and quickly grabbed her before she fell on the ground. "Are you okay?"

**Casey|**

I walked in with April, looking at Donnie who grabbed... A girl? "Hey, dudes. What's with the girl?"

**Leo|**

"Ellamore? Ellamore?! ELLAMORE!" I gave myself a few seconds to calm down. "Let`s lay her on the couch Donnie"

**April|**

Woohoo Donnie has a new girl already?! But wait, what's wrong with that girl?! I hope she`s okay.

**Donnie|**

I laid her down on the couch and then I saw April. "H-Hey April, I was just helping her, you know.. Being a nice helping turtle and all.."

**Casey|**

I looked at the girl. "Who is that? I thought April and I was the only one knowing about you guys."

**Ellamore|**

"Don`t worry about me, I`m fine" I realized that I`m having a lot of flashbacks this day even more than usual.

**Susan|**

I walked inside the living room and wiped away some tears. I then noticed everyone looking at me and I saw two new people, so these are April and Casey huh… I gave a small smile before walking into the rooms, Splinter told me I could stay because I had no where else to go. He had a spare room, and I could sleep in there. I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me.

**Raph|**

She looks so sad… She is really hurt, and so is Ellamore. We never should have brought them here. I looked at Leo and walked to him. "This is all your fault! Look what you did! We broke two girls, TWO INNOCENCE PEOPLE, LEO! "

**Leo|**

"Don`t blame me! Raph! You wanted to bring those girls also here!" he was right... We shouldn`t have brought those girls here...

**Ellamore|**

They were fighting, I smiled and said: "it`s not your fault Leo, Raph... We both have a past we just need some time to think and make the right decisions". I stood up I noticed that I was still a little bit shaky

**Raph|**

"Listen Ellamore, you have a past, she has a past. BUT WE MESSED UP! I messed up… I trusted her, I thought that one time someone was finally getting me! Turns out that I was wrong! "

**Splinter|**

"Raphael, Enough! She had a past that wasn't as good as yours, we all make mistakes and you should be glad that she is here. I am going to meditate. Raphael, control your temper.."

**Donnie|**

Raph walked out of the room, kicking and punching stuff around him. "Gosh, he is such a hot head… I'm sorry for him Ellamore, he is just… tempered..."

**Ellamore|**

"Don`t worry Donnie, Susan and Raph are very much alike, I just have them to give some time". I said with a friendly smile.

**Leo|**

"Ellamore, don`t worry. I don`t care what you're past it. No matter what you did, I still want to be your friend!"

**Mikey|**

"Same here Ella, same here"

**Raph|**

I heard what they said and they were right... I walked back, rubbing the back of my head. "Listen, okay, I... I like Suzy, she is amazing and wonderful, I just... I just hoped that she would like me to, I.. I was just afraid, she hated me..." I looked up at them and at Ellamore. "I didn't mean to hurt you, or Suzy... I just want you guys to stay..."

**Ellamore|**

"Just wait Raph, she will come. Thank you all for letting me stay here. I'm sorry for all the trouble we have brought upon you. But... Why does this sensei of yours meditate so much?"

**Leo|**

Pff I'm glad she is okay for now. I guess we just have to be patience until something change in them.

**Donnie|**

"For more peace, he does it every day."

**Susan|**

I sat on my bed, and suddenly my head started to hurt.. Its.. So hot in here... I stood up and walked to the door and opened it before walking into the living room. "G..guys..." My head did it again and I put my hand on my head.

[A/N]

I'm thinking about to rewrite this from the pov. of Ellamore. But I'm not quite sure...


	8. Chapter 8

**Raph|**

"Suzy? What's wrong?" I walked to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Guys, she is hot... Like really hot! Mikey, get some water."

**Ellamore|**

"Susan?! What's wrong?!"

**Mikey| **

I ran towards the kitchen and got a lot of water.

**Leo|**

I had no idea how to handle this, I knew nothing about sickness! "I'm going to go get Sensei!" I ran towards the Sensei's room and bargain in without thinking. "Sensei! Please help something is wrong with Susan! I don't know what it is!"

**Raph|**

I picked her up from the ground, and placed her down on the couch. I put my hand on her head, she was heating up. "Suzy? What.. what the shell is this."

**Splinter|**

"Fear Raphael." I walked in and took a towel and made it wet with Michelangelo his water and placed it on Susan her head. "Because of her fear, her body doesn't know what to do. And it gets sick..."

**Susan|**

I looked at Raph. Fear... Yes, I was afraid, Ellamore was in grave danger because of me... "I..im sorry..."

**Ellamore|**

"Don`t worry Susan it`s going to be alright"

**Leo|**

"Fear? Can get people sick?"

**Splinter|**

"To much fear, Leonardo..."

**Raphael|**

I took her hand and looked at her. "But why is she so afraid?" I smiled at her when she looked at me. "I will stay with her tonight and watch over her... No one is going to hurt her anymore..."

**Leo|**

I saw how concerned Raph and Ellamore were. I hoped Susan is going to be okay, I don`t think that Ellamore could take it if her best friend stayed sick. The only thing what I wanted was that we could have a great time together again. Just one time with a lot of laughter and happiness. Basisly I just want to see Ellamore smile.

**Ellamore|**

I stood there feeling helpless. I just hoped that she is going to be okay. "Susan what are you afraid of?" asked I coldly.

**Susan|**

I looked at Ellamore. "T..The foot clan... I..if I don't do what they say... They will hurt the ones closest to me... I n-need to pay for what I did, or else... They would get you... I.. I tried to avoid them, keeping you save. But I hate being responsible... I.. I am afraid of losing you because of my stupid actions..."

**Raph| **

She gets it... She really does, the first girl who finally gets it. "Sensei, when is she going to be better?"

**Splinter|**

"Tomorrow, because she will face all her fears tonight at once, in her dreams."

**Donnie|**

Poor girl, I knew fear was dangerous but... Like this? My fear was losing April, and I already faced that.

**Casey|**

I looked at my buddy Raph, the dude is a total mess. He likes the girl? That would be just what he needs. "It's going to be okay, right guys?"

**Ellamore|**

"Don`t worry! Nobody can defeat me! I protect you." "let all go to sleep, it was a long day" said Leo. I nodded. "Go to sleep Susan" said I sternly. To be honest, I didn`t want to go to sleep because then are the flashbacks awake.

**Leo|**

Hmm, I hope that everything is going to be okay... Come Ellamore I show you where you can sleep.

**Mikey|**

I walked towards my room and decided to game again.

**Raph|**

"Susan can sleep here... And I will sit here and watch over her. I'm not going to lose her like I lost Spike." Susan smiled at me and closed her eyes. April and Casey went home, Donnie and Sensei went to bed and I was there alone with Susan. Was I tired? A little. But Susan goes first.

**Susan| **

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I was terrified. Facing all my fears at once... I.. I have to do it.

-Dream-

_Two foot ninjas dragged me to a big room, I looked around, I was scared. Then I saw the dog and the fish standing next to a girl. And then a huge man, with knives coming out his gauntlet. "You will pay for your actions, by losing your life, and by losing the ones you love." He said and I screamed, I wanted to wake up, but it didn't work._

-Back-


	9. Chapter 9

**[a/n] Special for your guys an extra update! 'cause it's my birthday ^_^[a/n]**

**Ellamore|**

Leo showed me the room which would be mine, and had left me alone. I sighed as I knew that I would have to sleep tonight. I had had too many sleepless nights. I was afraid, what would happen if I don`t wake up anymore? Ayanami-sama what should I do thought I. I laid on the bed and fell asleep

**Leo|**

Once I showed Ellamore her room, I gave her some space she needed it. I laid in bed and fall soon as sleep

**Susan|**

As soon as it was morning I woke up, those nightmares looked so real... So painful... I looked around and noticed some arms wrapped around me. It was Raphael, he was holding me close to his body. I felt so safe...

**Ellamore|**

I woke up began to walk straight into the training room to do my morning practice, I hadn`t even thought about it. It was something I just did. I was thinking about Ayanami-sama. I hope master is okay.

**Leo|**

I woke up and took a quick shower, and walked into the living room. Looking for Ellamore. "Hey guys, have you seen Ellamore? How are you doing by the way Susan?"

**Raph|**

I heard Leo's annoying voice and opened my eyes and saw that Susan was awake. "Thank god, your awake. How are you?"

**Susan|**

"I'm okay... I'm okay.. Don't worry... It was just an night fever... Nothing bad. Thank you for keeping me company Raph." I kissed him on his cheek and stood up. "Dojo, Ellamore has always trained in the morning, it's a daily routine."

**Leo|**

"Ah, thanks" and I was off to the Dojo. I walked into the Dojo and saw Ellamore training. I never thought that she has such good technique. I wonder who her sense was, she was good, even better than myself.

**Ellamore|**

It is lonely to train alone and not having someone if you do something wrong or right. I guess even after Ayanami-sama and I did part, am I still unsecure what to do, I still remember the time that I was thrown out of the laboratory.

-Flashback-

_I was 6 years old and I had mine anger issue not under control. The Doctosr yelled at me, those doctors were mine creators. And now they throw me away. I did run and run what seemed like for o'hours. Someone stopped me and said in a sickly voice: You are going with me". I yelled a lot at him, I lost control. I punched the man untill he couldn`t move again. There was blood everywhere, mine white clothes were red now. A lot of time has passed and I was still punching this guy. An other man stopped me. I looked at the man and I saw in his eyes that he didn`t care what I had done. "Come with me my child, Ayanami-Sama is waiting for us" said the man. I stood up and walked next to him towards the guy called Ayanami-sama._

-End flashback-

**Susan|**

Raphael made me some breakfast, perfect I was all alone. I ran out of the lair. The only ways to make this right is to take my punishment. After that... I will be free, no more Susan the responsible one... I will live my own life, with the turtles and my best friend. And hey, how hard can an punishment be, right?

**Raph|**

I made some noodles for breakfast, usually its Mikey who does that, but, I just want to do something for my girl. Can't wait to see the look on her pretty face when she eats this.

**Mikey|**

I smelled that someone was cooking and I ran toward the kitchen. Noticing that their was noodles, I began to dig in.

**Ellamore|**

I noticed that something was odd, it felt like someone has left in mine heart. I walked towards the living room. "Ah, hey, Leo" I`m going to the living room something seems odd"

**Leo|**

"Hey Ellamore" I followed her to the living room, I was thinking about what she had said, something was odd?

**Raph|**

I slapped Mikey against his head. "Mikey, this is for Suzy. Make your own food." I grabbed her bowl and my own and walked to the living room, but then I noticed Suzy wasn't there. "Suzy? Where is she?"

**Mikey|**

"Ah come on... Have me let one bite! Maybe is Susan to the bathroom?"

**Ellamore|**

I ran into the living room and saw that only Raph and Mikey were there. "Raph, where is Susan?!"

**Raph|**

"I don't know!" I walked to the bathroom and Donnie walked out. She is gone... Where is she?! I walked back into the living room. "She is gone!"

**Leo|**

"Let go guys! We need to find her!" I Ran towards the end of the lair.

**Ellamore|**

I followed Leo. She must be in a great danger now. What the hell was she thinking?!

**Mikey|**

Fine... I skip breakfast and run behind Ellamore and Leo.

**Raph|**

I grabbed my sais and ran out of the lair. Why is she gone? I saw Donnie following us. Suzy.. You better be okay.

**Susan|**

I stood in front of the abandon church and I took a deep breath. Then I knocked on the door and they let me in. Time to face my fear.

**Leo|**

Where could she be. I stopped at a high building looked for signs. Ellamore was doing the same. She looked very worried. Out of the blue yelled Mikey:"There! There! At the abandoned church!"

**Raph|**

No... I ran as fast as I could to the building, but it was too late. She stepped inside, and the door got closed behind her. "No!" I stood on top of the building next to the abandon church. "She is going to betray us! Of course she is!"

**Susan| **

I walked inside and looked around, there was no Shredder. But the gigantic dog and the fish were there, and that girl sat on the throne of the shredder.

**Karai|**

Well, well, well! The runaway kid... "If it isn't the runaway kid.. Took you some time, huh? 1 year to be correct hmm?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ellamore|**

I ran towards the church and stopped a few meters next to Raph. "No, she won`t betray us! She couldn`t do that!" said I, hoping to be the truth. I wouldn`t know what would happen to us if she did betray us.

**Leo|**

I saw that everyone one was in the same building. "Let`s make a quick plan!"

**Donnie|**

"Right there is an open window, there is enough space for two of us to sit a listen, I suggest Ellamore and Raph. If something happened. Call us.."

**Raph| **

I nodded, we need to do this. For Suzy, oh, I hope she doesn't betray us.

**Karai|**

I stood up and walked around the lonely kid, silly girl. She comes here for her punishment. "Xever told me about you and Raphael, so tell me. Is he a nice 'boyfriend'? You shouldn't have fallen in love. Its another weakness we can use to destroy you."

**Susan|**

I looked at the ground, this was part one of the punishments... Shame. I hate it..

**Ellamore|**

"Let`s go Raph". I climed trought the window. I saw Susan and that dog and fish, but there was someone who I don`t know. Thank god they didn`t notice us yet. I waited for Raph untill he got in.

**Raph|**

I stood next to Ellamore and looked down at Susan. "Korea..." I whispered angrily. I can't believe this.

**Karai|**

"Do you really think he likes you. Look at you, no one will ever like you, runaway kid.. You will be alone, and die alone! I will not hurt you, my dad will. He will surely forgive me when I give him the enemy of the footclan."

**Ellamore|**

NO WAY just no. I`m not going to abandon my best friend! I won`t let her walk a lonely path again! I ran at full speed towards this Karai girl. Before she knew it had I already punched her big time in her face. "Never, ever, say such this to my friend!" yelled i at her.

**Dogpound|**

"He he he, they came back those little brats"

**Karai|**

I stood up and snapped my fingers, ninjas came out no where and grabbed those girls. "So this is Ellamore, huh? Coming to the rescue? Bradford, go have some fun with her now."

**Ellamore|**

I won`t lose here! I began to fight Bradford, it wasn`t a really difficult fight. But my mind wasn`t one with my spirit, what did make mine power less powerfull. I punched Bradford in his face a multiple time. He punched me in my stomach and I fell against the wall. Even did it hurt my remembered Ayanami-sama words: "You don`t know pain Ellamore, set your emotions out and fight!" My mind began to come one with my body. I stood up, looking cold as never seen before, and calmly did I Punch The dog with all my power K-O. "Who is next?" said I cold as ice.

**Karai|**

Dogpound... Defeated? She got some good skills. "Next? Are you sure you want to do this all for the runaway kid? She brings you into danger, makes you feel useless and betrayed. All for what? Because of her past? Is she worth all this?" I gave a nod to Xever, his time to have some fun.

**Susan|**

She was right, I did this. I need to pay. "Leave Ellamore, I need to pay for what I did, after this... I will be free... It's okay... Go.."

**Ellamore|**

"She isn`t worth it! Susan I never abandon you! Meeting you was the greatest thing what happened to me! You was the only one who did accept me for who I was, even did I keep my past a secret from you, Sorry for that. You have always protected me, now is it mine turn to protect you!" I whistle and mine bird dropped mine dual blades katana`s. "Thank you Eren" whispered I to the bird. I was ready for the fight. I will survive, I will live I WILL NOT LEAVE MINE FRIENDS BEHIND!

-Flashback-

_Ayanami-sama turned his back on me and said:"If you ever find friends, never abandon them! Make sure they save, even if it cost your life!"_

-end flashback-

**Raph|**

At that moment me and my brothers jumped in. "Suzy, you girls okay?"

**Susan|**

"I'm okay Raph... Thanks Ellamore. We can fight, but I rather go home..."

**Ellamore|**

"No! We will fight! We have to destroy them!". I began to fight Fishface. This fight was harder than I thought. I did get a lot of cuts and bruises. There! An opening with my katana did I cut his face a little, it was deep enough to make him feel in pain.

**Leo|**

"Ellamore! Stop! We need to go back" I was utterly shocked at what she said. What happened to her in the past to have such mind?

**?|**

Oh, she seems to be doing good that little girl of mine.

**Susan|**

"Ellamore, we need to go, right now..." I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

**Ellamore|**

I looked in the eyes of Susan and gave up. "Fine, let`s go," said I, still having mine emotions shut down.

**Leo|**

"Let`s go!" I began to run and made sure that everybody was following me.

**?|**

She did learn to control her anger well. I hadn`t expected less from her anyway. "Master, do you wish to let me follow them," said my servant to me. "No, I will do this myself".

**Susan|**

We were all running to the manhole cover. And I looked at Ellamore. "Thank you..."

**Ellamore|**

"No, problem." I felt glad that I have met her and the other guys now as well. I smiled, knowing that we are going to be okay be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Leo| **

I opened the manhole cover, en let every one in. I closed and we were walking towards the lair. When we got their saw i that their was fresh pizza already. Must be sensei`s doing i guess.

**Susan|**

Inside the lair, Raph took me from the ground in is arms and looked at me. "Never, ever do that to me, ever again. Cute face. " He said with a smile. And I nodded. "I won't, okay. I was just thinking about your safety first, I just love you guys. "

**Raph| **

I gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek, and sat down on the couch, Suzy on my lap, looking at the fresh Pizza. "Pizza? Sweet." I grabbed a slice and gave Suzy, and bite from it.

**Donnie|**

"So what happened with you Ellamore? That was some hard-core power you had there. "

**Ellamore|**

"it was nothing..." Ah I forgot that I was not the only one back their... I turned mine emotions back on, I felt better in a few seconds already.

**Leo|**

"Pizza Ella?" asked I her. Too be honest I wanted to know why she had so much power, but I guess time isn`t ripe.

**Mikey|**

"That was indeedly super-duper power. Ey PIZZA!"

**Raph|**

"Hey, You know… It doesn't matter, what matters is that… we are all save, right Suzy." I smiled and hugged her close, I miss Spike.. Of course I do.. But Suzy is like him… I can hug her and be with her.. And she is so… so amazing. "You know what… guys, you know I hate patrol.. but I want to do it tonight with my Suzy. " I snuggled with her and she giggled.

**Susan|**

"Raph… you are so sweet, you know that."

**Leo|**

"I gonna watch space heroes. You wanna watch with me, Ella?" i asked with a gentle smile. She looked shy away and said: "Sorry i`m gonna train some more". Poor girl were did she grow up, she only thinks about training. She started to walk away towards the dojo. I grabbed her hand and put her next to me. "You need to relax at time when you can".

**Ellamore|**

I looked at him and signed. "Okay, i will space heroes with you" I cracked a little smile, knowing that he cares for me. He put on the tv and the show was starting.

**?|**

I was in the lair and saw them al relaxing. Pfff She should be training! not watching some random television show! "hello, my Ellamore". She turned around and her eyes wided. oh... has she miss me? hehe. "Master!" said she.

**Raph|**

I stood up and grabbed my sais, standing in front of Susan. This time I will protect her with my life.

**Susan| **

"Ellamore? Who is that? " I blinked and looked behind Raph at her master. Raph was so protective, so sweet.

**Ayanami-sama|**

"You havn`t even told your so-called friends who your master is? I`m disappointed in you Ellamore" hmmm those 'friends' of her doesn`t seem to be so strong. "Well, mine child, let`s go home".

**Ellamore|**

"Ayanami-sama! I.. I... I can`t go with you. I want to stay here with mine friends" Mine body was shaking all over this was the first time that i did go against Ayanami-sama. I knew that I only got more time out of this, but is was better than nothing. "Ayanami-sama is mine master. He was the one who did taught me everything I know. He is mine beginning".

flashback

_"Welcome home, Ellamore" said Ayanami-sama towards me. He made me feel welcomed at the very first seconds. I knew immediately that i wasn`t in danger. I got a home, a place where I could come back. He was the one I could call 'father'._

End flashback

I began to cry in silence. I ran towards Ayanami-sama, and hugged him tightly. "I`m sorry that i only remembered the not so fun parts. Thank you for taking care of me". "Don`t worry mine child, I only wanted to know what you want to do now." Ayanami-sama putted a hand on mine head and pulled me into a big hug."I will be always on your side, no matter what happen". I`m truly grateful for mine life. I hadn`t could have any better.

**Leo|**

I coulnd`t believe it. She seems to have her life devoted to that guy... How could I be so stupid to not asking what her past is.

**Susan|**

"Raph…. Put those things away.." I waked to her master and gave an respective bow. "My name is Susan, I am her best friend. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. "

**Raph|**

I watched her, afraid of nothing. Except losing her friends, she is so really brave. I love her, she is amazing and wonderful. I love her…

**Ayanami-sama|**

"Ah, so you`re the one, were Ellamore coulnd`t stop talking about". Hmmm at least has the girl some respect, that is kinda unexpected from all the story`s i have heard from Ellamore.

I looked at those turtles and asked them:"We`re is your sensei Splinter?"

**Ellamore|**

I faced Susan and said with a sorrowful voice: " I`m sorry Susan. I must had known that I could trust you".

**Leo|**

"Ella, why did you hide this from us?! You can trust us!" I felt more disappointment then anger. Why coulnd`t she trust people. And why is she still sticking to that guy?! And how does he know who our sensei is?!


	12. Chapter 12

"Listen, whoever the heck you are, we can't take the risk of bringing every stranger to our master. So please, get lost! " Susan then slapped me against the back of my head. "Why did you do that?!"

**Susan|**

"Have some respect Raph… He is Ellamore her master, we should be respectful .." He then laughed. "Respectful my shell, he already had some problems with old friends, Oroku Saki. We can't take this risk, okay?"

**Ayanami-sama|**

I released some of mine power just to make them known a bit of mine power. I began too get irritated. "Just bring me to your Sensei. or this lair is going to be destroyed. I have known Shredder quite a bit" said i with an smirk on mine face.

**Ellamore|**

This is going to be bad, master is already irritated.

**Leo|**

"Sorry Ella, Susan we can`t bring out sensei in danger!"

**Raph|**

I grabbed my sais again, and stood in front of Susan again. "So now I want you to get out of our lair.. I am not scared, so get lost! " I didn't care if I was getting hurt or not, All I care about is Susan. "I will do anything to protect my home, even if it means dying. Get.. out! "

**Susan|**

I knew he had anger issues, he hates it to talk about them. But I never saw him in action with that anger. "Ellamore.. I need to agree with Leo and Raph… I can't put my sensei in danger… I'm sorry…"

**Ayanami-sama|**

I putted a hand on Ellamore and whispered:"didn`t i told you? Friends are worthless, they only will betray you." She was shaking knowing that i was right. "you five can`t defeat me! Freu! Mikage!". "yes master!" those two began to attack those worthless piece of trash. I held Ellamore closely to me.

**Ellamore|**

They betrayed me, why did i want to have friends?! Why didn`t I stay with Master?! " I NEED TO PROTECT AYANAMI-SAMA!". I disabled my emotions and I was ready to fight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Susan|**

"Leo, listen. It doesn't matter that she didn't tell this to us, We have our secrets, and we just need to deal with it… It doesn't matter, Ellamore." I smiled at her and then I stood next to Raph, he then wrapped his arm around my waist. "It's okay."

**Donnie|**

"Splinter must be meditating, or else he is training with April somewhere in the sewers.. May I ask you, sir. How do you know Hamato Yoshi? Our sensei?"

**Ayanami-sama|**

Meditating shees he never grows up I guess. "Let just said we were "friends" back in the old days"

**Ellamore|**

I smiled at Susan. "Thank you, " I whispered.

**Mikey|**

"Whow, who is he?" I was busy with gaming the whole time and I missed something awesome I think.

**Raph|**

I don't care who this guy is, but our master had some problems with old friends from the past, so I am not going to do nothing! **Leo|**

"Ellamore!"

**Raph|**

I held Susan close behind me when we were fighting, protecting her. They will NOT hurt my Suzy!

**Susan|**

I looked at Ellamore. "Why don't you understand that I need to help Raph? I am not betraying you, you betrayed me! And I am fine with that! I will not fight you!" I watched as Raph and the others were fighting. I could not fight against Ellamore. Raph will protect me.. I know he will...

**Ayanami-sama|**

"Ellamore, don`t listen to those fools! They betrayed you, they left you alone. Defeat them! That`s an order!" She answered the right way I taught her. "Yes, Master. Your order is mine wish". She is going to lose control very soon. An evil smirk came to my face. Nobody but nobody can have her.

**Ellamore|**

I lost control at once and my mind drifted towards a different world. "Stop stop stop!" yelled my but nobody seemed to hear me. How can I make the choice between Ayanami-sama or my friends? What should I do, What should I do?!

**Leo|**

I didn`t like this, I thought I loved her, but now am I not so sure. Why is Ayanami doing this to her. She only gets hurt!

**Raph|**

I needed to get Suzy into safety. "Mikey! Get Susan out of here, I don't want her to get hurt again!"

**Susan|**

I looked at Raph, was he kidding? Apparently not! I needed to do what I was made to do, help my friends. "Ellamore, you can't do this. I will not hurt you! Do you hear me!" I walked to Ellamore and stood in front of her, dropping my butterfly knives. "I will not hurt you, nothing scares me.. And you know that… The only thing I am afraid of, Is losing you to him. He doesn't care about you the way I do, he only wants power and he only wants to hurt you. He taught you, the things you know for power… But I wanted to be your friend because I know who you are… You are Ellamore. My best friend.. " I smiled at her.

**Ellamore|**

As my mind was drifting of could I hear a voice it said: "I will not hurt you, nothing scares me.. And you know that… The only thing I am afraid of, Is losing you to him. He doesn't care about you the way I do, he only wants power and he only wants to hurt you. He taught you, the things you know for power… But I wanted to be your friend because I know who you are… You are Ellamore. My best friend.."

Without noticing did min emotions turned on. I began to cry and I couldn`t stop. "I`m sorry, I`m sorry, I`m sorry, I`m sorry, " I cracked trough the words of my best friend and I knew I had to fight Ayanami-SA- no he doesn`t deserve to be my master! I turned around and focused on Ayanami. "you will not hurt those people!" I run at full speed at Ayanami en began to fight. I whistle and mine bird came with the Twin katana`s. I have to kill him!

**Ayanami-sama|**

Stupid, worthless bitch... I shouldn`t let her go to school. She would be mine and only mine. I ignored Ellamore`s fight and I slapt Susan. "Mwhahaha You are not going to live" "yes, she will" screamed Ellamore at me. I was surprised. I took mine Katana`s and drew them at her. Before we knew it was our fight over, we both stabbed each other about one cm from our hearts of. She fell on top of me. She said:"Sorry, father. But didn`t you learn to never abandon friends, even if it cost my own life?". Yeah, I was the one who learned her that. Flashback of all the good memories I had with her were playing before my eyes. The time where we both smiled together. Without knowing said I with my last breath: "Watashi wa mōshiwakearimasenga watashi no kodomodesu. Watashi wa kirumashin ni anata o kunren shite irubekide wa arimasen. Watashi wa `gomen'nasai*".

*I'm sorry my child. I shouldn't have trained you into a killing machine. I`m sorry


	14. Chapter 14

**Leo|**

I saw that the both of them were stabbed. "ELLLAAAMOOORRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I ran towards here I found her unconscious but alive. Now we only have to defeat those servants!

**Susan|**

I looked at Ellamore. "No… NO!" I grabbed my butterfly knives and started fighting. I didn't care about anything anymore. I fight, I stabbed them both.. I know I killed them. I was so angry. I let it go, I let it all go. I knew they were dead, but they needed to pay. I continued stabbing them, hard. It doesn't matter anymore, nothing matters anymore. Tears filled my eyes, but I ignored them. I hate this feeling…

**Ellamore|**

I was laying on Father, i heard someone scream but i coulnd`t hear what... Father thank you for learning me all those things... I`m i going to with Father? l knew that time was ripe, i couldn`t live anymore. "Arigatō" whisperd i think with mine last breath. I smiled and everything became white.

**Susan|**

I continued stabbing until two arms wrapped around me, it were Raph his arms. I then stopped and wrapped my arms around him and started crying. I dropped my knives. "I.. I failed…" I couldn't believe this was happening..

**Donnie|**

I looked at Ellamore and saw she was still alive. "Guys! She is still alive… I know what to do!" I went to her and started patching her up, cleaning her wounds, and giving her the right things. "She is going to be okay Susan… She is going to be okay… "

**Leo|**

I was sat shaking in fear. I didn`t know what to do. Was she dead? If she is dead then then... I grabbed her hand and began to cry. I began to blame sensei, he was here all this time and he didn`t do a thing!

**Mikey|**

I walked towards Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder. This was the only thing i could do right now

**Casey|**

Me, April and rat-dude came walking into the lair, and what we saw wasn't great… We didn't train on the right time I see.

**Splinter|**

I was shocked what I saw when I walked in with my two students, An old friend/enemy.. Dead.. Donatello, helping Ellamore who wasn't awake. And the other students, crying and Susan.. with blood all over her. "What happened here! "

**Leo|**

I couldn`t answer I only could cry.

**Mikey|**

I knew that i was the one to tell sensei so i began to explain everything what happend.

**April|**

i was shocked Their was blood every were!

**Susan| **

I wipped away some tears. "I... its all my fault..."

**Leo|**

"SENSEI! YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING! SHE HAS NO HEARTBEAT ANYMOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled i while crying.

**Donnie|**

"I got it Leo..." I did what I needed to do and after some time her heart started beating again.

**Splinter|**

"Leo, bring her to bed. Right now."

**Leo|**

I carried Ella to her room and sat next to her waithing for her to wake up.

**Ellamore|**

I got a feeling of warmth and kindness around me. Mine feelings back, I had to let go of the past, in order to be reborn again. Someone laid a hand on mine head and said: "It`s not your time to go Ellamore you need to go back". I opened mine eyes and saw that a white light had surrounded me, i was reborned. As soon i saw leo i got up and gave him a big hug.

**Susan|**

Splinter made me go with him to the dojo. I was in trouble. "Your anger is dangerous to us all, you should learn to control it, before it controls you..." he said and I looked at the ground. He is going to sent me away.. "that is why I will train you together with Raphael to control it.. its going to be okay, my child.." he placed his hand on my shoulder and I smiled. "Thank you.. master."

**Ellamore| **

"I`m sorry Leo, I`m soo sorry" said i while crying

**Leo|**

"it`s okey, just rest for now. I will be with you forever." I waited untill she was asleep and i stayed for the rest of the night with her.

**Raph|**

I laid Susan down in my bed before going to Ellamore and Leo. I knocked on the door, and saw Leo. I rubbed the back of my head. "Hey.. Can I talk to ya bro?" I looked at him and whispered.

**Leo|**

I nodded and followed him out of ella`s room. "About what want you to talk about?'

**Raph|**

"I just wanted to to talk about the girls... I know you love her... and that I love Suzy... I just.. Wanted to say sorry, I never knew what protection really means... until my Suzy and your girl got hurt... we need to help each other..."

**Leo|**

"This isn`t more just about the girls, it is about the ones we love. Sensei, Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey, Susan and Ellamore . Let`s become strong! So strong that we don`t have to sacrife other people`s life" I stuck my hand out towards Raph. "let`s help each other!"

**Raph| **

I took his hand and smiled. "Together we're strong... If you tell this to the others that I did this, ya dead.." I grinned and gave him an hug.

**Leo|**

I hugged him back and I stand just there smiling.

**Ellamore|**

I woke up and looked around me. Where was I? How did I come here?


	15. Chapter 15

**Raph|**

"I'm going back to my girl, see you later bro" I smiled and walked to Susan, my bro, maybe crazy, stupid and he maybe follows all the rules, but I still love him..

**Ellamore|**

The morning has already come, I looked beside me and saw a familiar sitting next to me. He was gorgeous, why do I have the feeling that I already know him? I walked towards the door with pain in my chest, i looked down and saw that it was a wound. Why have I the feelings that I forgot something important? I walked out of the room and came into a room where I have been before. Strange... I have the feeling that I must do a training, I guess I listen to my feelings. And so I walked towards the Dojo and began my training routine. Wait, how can I have a routine, if I don`t remember anything. All those questions came upon me, but I felt free at last. I smiled I`m just going to discover a whole new world, with only happiness.

**Susan|**

I waked up, I feel so.. Useless.. Raph laid next to me, he is so sweet. I stood up and walked to the Dojo, not waking the sweet Raph. I walked inside and then my eyes got wide. "Ellamore! You.. Your alright!

**Ellamore|**

I turned around to the voice what was so familiar. "Why have I the feeling that I know you?" Ellamore? Oh, that's right, that`s my name. Remember Ellamore remember!

**Susan|**

I blinked and looked at her. "I.. It's me.. Susan, your best friend? Don't you remember me?" I couldn't believe it? Why doesn't she remember me?

**Raph| **

I waked up and wanted to hug my girl, until I noticed she was gone. I quickly stood up and walked to the Dojo, that god she was there. And not alone. "Suzy, you scared the shell out of me, babe." I gave her a kiss on her cheek and looked at Ellamore. "Hey… how are ya feeling? "

**Ellamore|**

Susan? Why have I the feeling that she so important to me? WHY DOESN`T I REMEMBER A SINGLE THING?! "I`m sorry, I only know that you are important to me and I don`t know why". Who is that turtle? He looks like the one in the room, but there is still something different.

**Susan|**

"You… You lost your memories… I am important because we are friends. Very good friends. The best friends! T..This here is Raphael, He is… well, my boyfriend… Don't worry, We will get you, your memories.. " I smiled at her.

**Raph|**

Her boyfriend? Wow, that was soon… hehe… I am someone's boyfriend.. Sooner than mister goody three toes, Dorky Mikey and mister smarty pants! "Yes Ellamore.. We will get you your memories back… Right now you are in our secret lair.. So.. Shhh, don't tell anyone." I said the last part with a smile on my face, acting like a child and tried to be funny. She is going to be my sister if Leo doesn't chicken out on telling her how he feels…

**Ellamore|**

I smiled. "I hope so, I want to know why you are so important to me". I`m really grateful for being alive, even if I don`t know my memories. I will let this rest for now. "aughh" shit my wound is still hurting. I grabbed my chest. "I think I should skip training" I laughed the pain away.

**Leo|**

I just woke up and saw that Ellamore wasn`t in the room anymore. I rushed out and had found her soon. "Ellamore, You should have stayed in bed!"

**Raph|**

"Loosen your kneepads Leo, She was trying to remember something. She didn't know that she couldn't do that…. " I wrapped my arms around Susan her waist. "She needs some rest and some food… "

**Susan|**

"I am so glad she is alive, that we all are alive. That everyone one is okay…" "I need to say, Suzy.. You got quite an anger, I am glad me and Master Splinter is going to train you! I could use some training too, with my anger btw. " He said and I smiled. "Come Ellamore, you need your rest…"

**Leo|**

"I`m Leo, Ella. Go back to the room where you came from I be soon with you with food. She nodded and did what she told to do. Time to go reporting it too Sensei. I walked towards the Sensei`s room and barged in without knocking first. "sensei?".

**Sensei|**

I looked at a picture from me, my child and my wife. Then I turned around and looked at Leonardo. "You didn't knock Leonardo, this must be important. How can I help you, my son?"

**Susan|**

I sat down on the couch and watched some T.V. With Raph, his arm around my shoulder. My boyfriend… And he is okay with that! It's pretty weird, but I still like him. "So we are still going on patrol, tonight, right?" He nodded and continued watching. Ugh, boys and T.V…

**Leo|**

"Ellamore has lost her memories!" Said I with big concern.

**Ellamore|**

I lay in the bed and was thinking hard about my lost memories

**Sensei|**

I turned around and looked at him. "Lost her memories…. I have seen this a long time ago, when someone nearly gets killed, sometimes, life gives you another chance… but it starts all over again, the one will lose his memories, but will keep its life… She will get them back, but she needs our help for that… Is she okay, my son? "


End file.
